


Everything Will Be Okay

by stars_and_sunlight



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cuddles, Distrust, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hope, Learning to get over that initial distrust, Love, M/M, Rehabilitation, Sleepy Cuddles, sfw, tiny kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_sunlight/pseuds/stars_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the revolution, Kevin is left in the rubble of everything he once knew. After being rescued by Cecil and Carlos, can he really learn to trust and love? Or will he stay hidden away and refuse help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

The revolution against Strexcorp had been tolling for both towns. Even though Night Vale had been successful in driving the danger from their home, there was still a great deal of loss on both sides. Homes were lost, jobs were lost, hope was lost. While Cecil had Carlos to help him get through the whole ordeal, Kevin was left without even his medications. That’s where Cecil and Carlos found him- curled up pitifully beneath a pile of rubble, searching frantically for any remnants of the little yellow pills Strexcorp had given him to help keep all those negative emotions under control. It had taken Carlos hours to coax Kevin out, using promises and candy and anything he could find to bribe the anxious man to come to him and be located to somewhere safer. Carlos took pity on Kevin. Cecil, on the other hand, was still struggling greatly with pride- Kevin had done something terrible, and now he got exactly what he deserved. Due to this thought, Cecil stood a few feet back, watching as Carlos scooped Kevin up and held him close. Kevin was still panicking. Cecil could tell this from his breathing, and how fidgety he was in Carlos’ arms. In a moment of empathy, he quietly approached, ignoring Kevin’s fearful glances as he spoke, “Look, Kevin. Breathe in until I tell you to stop,” Kevin did as he was told, still holding on to the part of himself that practiced blind obedience, “Very good. Stop. Now breathe out for a few seconds,” Kevin, again, listened to Cecil, “There. Do that a few times until you’re settled, alright?” Nodding, Kevin followed Cecil’s instructions, only stopping when Cecil noted that his breathing was back to normal, “See? That will help with anxiety. Be careful, okay?” Noticing that Kevin still seemed frightened by him, he was careful to back off and give him and Carlos plenty of space. This seemed to settle Kevin, and Cecil gave a tired sigh, “Let’s get him home and settled, Carlos,” Carlos nodded, deciding that that was the best course of action.

Upon arriving at home, Kevin had begun panicking again. This was not familiar, this was far more different from what he knew, and he was struggling with several emotions that he did not understand. This panic caused him to try to scramble away from Carlos, clawing and scratching and yelling until finally Carlos dropped him. Being free, he scampered to find a hiding place. A back room away from noise and extremely dark was perfect! He made his way inside, wedging himself underneath the bed. Feeling much safer hidden, he ignored Carlos’ calls for him to come back. Something about him needing food and some clean clothes and a hot bath. Kevin did have to agree that all those things sounded marvelous, but he couldn’t trust these people. Not yet. They were working for the enemy after all, weren’t they? They hated him! It would be incredibly easy for them to poison him, strangle him, or drown him. He was on enemy terrain, a territory not yet familiar to him. Feeling the need to stay hidden, he tried his best to stay quiet; however, small whimpers and cries betrayed him as he pressed further back. This was not a good situation, and he hoped desperately for something familiar, something he could trust. After a few moments of just silence and his own whining, he heard the door to the room creak open, “Kevin?” Carlos’ voice was soft now, gentle and calm. There wasn’t even a hint of anger, although Kevin knew he had hurt Carlos quite a bit in his attempt to escape, “Kevin, are you in here? I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help. I ordered some takeout, which I know is a terrible first meal, but I think you’ll like it,” Sitting down, Carlos held his hands out. Just in case Kevin was watching, Carlos wanted him to know that he had nothing that could be used as a weapon, “Please come here, if you’re in here,” he had done this in every room, praying that Kevin hadn’t somehow slipped outside. He couldn’t help Kevin once he was outside the safety of the home. After a few minutes, Carlos began to lose hope; however, a soft whimper and some rustling alerted him to Kevin’s hiding place, “Do you need to talk? I’m a good listener. If you don’t want to talk, that’s okay too, though,” Carlos spoke in the direction of where Kevin was, smiling softly. He made sure to remain gentle and patient. This patience was rewarded as Kevin slowly and cautiously made his way out into the open. Seeing Carlos and how open and placid he was, Kevin soon found himself sitting silently in front of him.

”M-my medication…” his voice was soft, shaky. That’s all he wanted right now- the medication that numbed the negativity.

”I’m sorry, Kevin,” Carlos frowned, noticing just how important that drug was, “We don’t have any, and it’s not healthy to bottle up emotions. I know these emotions are scary, but it’ll be okay. I’m here for you, alright?” Kevin stifled a sob, moving to curl up in Carlos’ lap. If he couldn’t mask these emotions, the thing he needed most was simple human contact. Just the promise fulfilled that this compassionate quiet man could provide some sort of comfort. In return, Carlos held him close, rubbing his back comfortingly and just being silent. If Kevin wanted to talk, he would, but for now Carlos just needed to be there for him. Kevin began with soft sniffles, then some tears, then heavy wailing. His grief-filled cries were painful to listen to, and Carlos even found himself tearing up at the sound of it. Letting Kevin cry, he merely held him. There wasn’t much he could do at this point. When Kevin quieted down back into whimpers, Carlos spoke softly, “Thank you for opening up to me like that, Kevin,” he wanted to make sure Kevin was rewarded for dealing with such grief in a healthy way, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

”I-i’m hungry…” Kevin’s voice was scratchy and shy, and he still clung tightly to Carlos. Even though that experience had been scary, Kevin felt strangely better. Maybe Carlos was trustworthy and okay. For now, Kevin had nothing else and if he needed someone, Carlos would have to do.

”I think I heard Cecil answer the door, so I’m sure we can go eat,” Carlos gave a warm, relieved smile. Kevin was eating! That was one of his major concerns, that Kevin would be too grief-filled to even eat, “We can eat in here, or we can eat out in the kitchen. Wherever you feel most comfortable will be fine by me,”

”I’d like to eat in here,” Kevin wasn’t used to getting choices, and he was relieved greatly by the choice to eat here. This room felt safe, calm. The darkness was soothing, even if it wasn’t something he was used to.

”Sounds like a plan then! I’ll go get food, okay?” Carlos waited until Kevin reluctantly moved before getting to his feet. He was surprised to notice, however, that Kevin had very nervously taken ahold of his hand. Carlos gave Kevin’s hand a reassuring squeeze, leading him out to the kitchen. Cecil was waiting by the counter, having arranged plates and silverware on the table. This event was taking a toll on him, and he just wanted to finally enjoy a peaceful dinner with Carlos. Even if Kevin was there, at least it would feel somewhat normal again. He was positively crushed to hear that Carlos had other plans.

”What do you mean you two are eating in the guest room?” Cecil tried to keep the hurt out of his tone, but it was rather obvious, “Why can’t you two eat out here?”

”Ceec, I’m sorry, but Kevin is scared. I want to make sure he’s as comfortable as he can be, okay? We can eat out here tomorrow night,” Carlos frowned, trying to find the right words to reassure Cecil. He loved Cecil immensely, but he also needed to be careful with Kevin right now.

”I understand,” Cecil gave a short nod, trying to hide his disappointment. There was always tomorrow night though, right? For now, he would need to be content with knowing that Carlos was busy. It was for a good cause, after all, and he really couldn’t be entirely angry at Kevin. The poor man looked like a lost puppy, trailing close behind Carlos. With a gentle sigh, Cecil dished out a generous amount of food on two plates, handing them to Carlos, “I’ll work on my notes instead for the broadcast tomorrow,” he smiled softly, “You two make sure you eat enough, okay?” He gave Carlos a peck on the cheek and Kevin a soft kiss on the forehead, “There’s always enough for more if you’re still hungry,” Carlos was immensely relieved by how understanding Cecil was being, and promised to join him later. He knew Cecil needed attention as well, and was more than willing to provide cuddles and a listening ear. For now, he nodded and led Kevin back to the guest room. Sitting down on the bed, he handed a plate to Kevin.

”Is Cecil okay with me being here..?” Kevin asked shyly, examining his food nervously. Cecil had gotten both Carlos and Kevin’s food from the same container, so it wouldn’t really be poisoned, right? He still didn’t want to take the chance. Waiting patiently for an answer, he let the plate sit in his lap for now.

”Of course he is,” Carlos reassured him. He couldn’t help but notice Kevin wasn’t eating. He took a few bites of his own food, and noticed Kevin still didn’t eat. Expounding on his answer, he hoped it would help, “He’s still just trying to figure things out. He’s an introvert, so he needs to gather up energy alone. Once you’re here for a bit, and you give him some time, I’m sure he’ll warm up to you. He did kiss you on the forehead, after all,” This was true, and Kevin gave a tiny nod to show he had listened, “Aren’t you hungry?”

”I’m scared,” Kevin decided a simple answer was the best answer. Luckily, Carlos caught on.

”Ohh, I see,” Carlos gave an understanding nod, “Would you feel better if I tasted some? Just to show you it’s okay?” Kevin nodded, and Carlos reached over, taking a bit of food and nibbling it quietly. He waited a few seconds, smiling brightly, “See? All good!” Kevin gave a relieved smile, eating ravenously now. He made quite the mess, but then again, he hadn’t eaten for a while, and all the Strex approved food in the world didn’t amount to anything as good as this. Carlos giggled, watching him as he finished up his own plate. He was just happy to see Kevin eating and would try to make sure to feed him healthier meals in the future. Once Kevin had finished, he placed his plate to the side and moved to curl up next to Carlos, “Are you still hungry? Do you want more?”

”I’m okay,” Kevin spoke in return, already feeling sleepy. He was also an absolute mess, however, and Carlos began gently combing his fingers through Kevin’s hair.

”How about you get a shower, and then I’ll brush your hair and we can go to bed,” Carlos suggested, pulling his hand back to reveal it was covered in dirt and dried blood. He tried to ignore the blood, “It’ll help you feel a bit better, I think. I’ll let Cecil help you with that, okay? I have a feeling his pajamas will fit you a lot better than mine, and I just remembered that I need time to get ready for work,” Kevin found this idea appealing, although he was still rather nervous about Cecil. Granted, it was better than being alone and feeling gross. Giving a nod, he waited patiently as Carlos stepped out into the hall to call for Cecil. After a moment, Cecil arrived.

”Yeah?” he asked, toothbrush still in hand as he had decided that whatever Carlos needed was probably more important than finishing his bedtime routine.

”Can you help Kevin figure out the shower?” Carlos requested, turning to call Kevin over. He stood quietly, watching Cecil nervously, “He also needs some pajamas, if you wouldn’t mind,”

”I have enough pajamas to supply the entire town of Night Vale,” Cecil laughed, hoping to come off as a bit less intimidating to Kevin. He noticed the man relax a bit, and smiled softly, “But yes, I don’t mind helping out at all,” He offered a hand, which Kevin accepted very reluctantly. Leading him to the next bedroom over, Cecil found his comfiest pajamas and handed them over to Kevin. The next step was to teach him how their crazy shower worked, which would prove an interesting task, “Okay, so, um, our shower might be a bit different than yours back home? I can start it for you this time, to show you, but just so you know!” He flung back the shower curtain, flicking a stray beetle off the side of the tub. Kevin flinched, stepping back. He was not fond of bugs, “The first thing you’re going to want to do is whisper a secret in the faucet here, that part in the tub,” Cecil did just that, making sure it was soft enough that Kevin couldn’t hear. The water flipped on, nearly dousing Cecil, “Ah, perfect! Now, if you want it hotter, you have to use the cold knob. If you want it colder, use the hot knob. That was just a mistake Carlos and I made while installing it,” Cecil chuckled, grabbing a towel and setting it on the sink, “To turn it off, tell it a good joke! Now, I think you’re good to go?”

”I think so..! Thank you,” Kevin answered politely, placing his pajamas down on the other side of the sink. He was nervous to be so alone, so suddenly. What if something went wrong? What if he panicked, or forgot something, or drowned?! “U-um, Cecil?”

”Yeah?”

”Would you mind sitting outside..?”

”I can, if you’d like me to..?” Cecil found this to be an odd request, but he wouldn’t question it. He slipped out of the room, letting the door shut softly behind him. Sitting down next to the door, he thought about the events of the day. Kevin was odd, definitely, but Cecil tried very much to put himself in his shoes. It had to be terrifying, being out here all by himself. No familiar locations, no family, no friends. He had to wonder if it was actually a good idea to pull Kevin from an environment he was used to. That thought changed immediately when Kevin stepped out, looking much cleaner and comfier in the fuzzy shorts and oversized tshirt, but also looking a lot more anxious. There were countless numbers of bruises and scars, some definitely fresher than others, “What happened to you?” Cecil found himself asking before he could stop. Kevin shrank back, trying to be small.

”U-um, a lot of them are for when I did something wrong at work,” he explained nervously, already looking just as anxious and panic stricken as he did when Carlos had carried him home, “Or when I did something wrong in general. S-so I wouldn’t do it again,” Cecil found himself on his feet, taking Kevin’s hands in his own and looking him over.

”Kev-”

”Please don’t call me Kev,” Kevin’s voice was more firm, more demanding. As soon as his request was out, he cowered again, watching Cecil nervously.

”I’m sorry, Kevin..!” Cecil had to admit that was odd, but there was a more pressing matter at the moment, “Are these hurting you? We need to patch these up…! Kevin, I think some of these need stitches,” Kevin was terribly frightened at this point, beginning to fidget again. Cecil held him in place, worried; however, with one swift bite from Kevin’s sharpened teeth, Cecil yelped and let him go. Kevin was soon back under the bed, Cecil staring at his hand in shock. Did Kevin just bite him? He thought back on what happened, trying to see where he went wrong. Cecil had tried to help Kevin! To patch him up and make him feel better! He’d called him Kev, but he apologized for that, right? Slowly, he remembered that he had held on to Kevin even when the man began fidgeting and resisting. That was probably the ticket. Heading into the bathroom, Cecil rinsed the blood off his hand, drying it and quickly applying some bandages. He would ask Carlos to check it later, but for now he approached the guest room. Already hearing the whimpers, he frowned. Kevin really was having a hard time. Cecil entered the room, sitting quietly on the floor. Almost immediately, Kevin began apologizing. It was a frantic, panicked string of apologies, and Cecil found it positively heartbreaking, “Kevin, it’s okay..! I was wrong with that one, okay? I should have let you go. It’s not okay that you bit me, but it’s also not okay that I held you there when you wanted to leave,” The apologies stopped, and a nervous Kevin peeked out from his hiding place, “I really just want to help you, Kevin. Some of those cuts could get infected, and that would be really bad. I want to patch you up here, not take you to a hospital,” Kevin shuddered at the mention of a hospital, coming out to sit silently in front of Cecil. Cecil took this as a willingness to be helped, and got slowly to his feet. Offering a hand, Kevin took it much more willingly this time. Cecil led Kevin out to the couch, grabbing a first aid kit. He noticed Carlos’ note stating he had gone to work, and worried immensely about trying to do stitches by himself. With a sigh, he sat next to Kevin.

”Will this hurt?” Kevin asked nervously, watching Cecil like a hawk. He knew what was about to happen, and he couldn’t quite say he approved.

”It’ll be over before you know it, okay?” Cecil answered, taking a moment to give Kevin a reassuring smile. At least, he hoped it would be over before Kevin knew it. He was just as nervous, taking Kevin’s arm to begin the first stitch, “Stay still, okay?” He hadn’t even placed the needle on Kevin’s skin before the man was curled up in his lap, shaking. Kevin buried his face in the crook of Cecil’s neck. This would make it a great deal harder, but if it helped Kevin, then Cecil would find a way to work around it. He began the first set of stitches, surprised at just how still Kevin was being. After an hour or so, Cecil gave a relieved sigh. The hardest part was done! Kevin was still shaking like a leaf, however, and Cecil grabbed a throw blanket from the other side of the couch. Pulling it over the both of them, he nuzzled close to Kevin, “It’s done, see? Everything is okay,” he made sure to keep his voice soft and gentle. In return, Kevin cuddled closer, his trembling beginning to cease, “I’m very proud of you for sitting so still,”

”Thank you…” Kevin responded with a sniffle, squirming to be closer. Cecil was warm, unlike the people he knew back home. Unlike Lauren and Daniel and all the people he knew, Cecil was warm and genuinely kind. He paused his thought, surprised as Cecil showered him in tiny kisses, “W-wha…?”

”That’s your reward for being a good patient,” Cecil gave a light laugh, deciding perhaps some silliness was in order to lighten the mood, “You get tiny kisses!” Kevin caught on, giving a small smile and a chuckle.

”Is that so..? Thank you,” he answered, returning a kiss shyly on Cecil’s nose. Cecil smiled brightly, quieting down and letting Kevin nuzzle close. This was nice..! It almost felt, in this moment, like there was no bad. Everything would be okay, right? He looked down to already find Kevin dozing. Maybe Cecil’s next project would be unsewing that third eye of his, seeing if it still worked; however, for now, Cecil was absolutely content with just cuddling Kevin and helping him feel better.

”Sweet dreams, Kevin,” Cecil planted a soft kiss on Kevin’s forehead, delighted to see Kevin smile sleepily in return. He waited until Kevin was asleep before falling asleep himself.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is trying to learn how to get through everyday life. Cecil is trying to learn more about Kevin's past. Both are learning that sometimes it takes a lot to figure these things out.

The next day did not run as smoothly as the previous night had.

Cecil woke up to a horrified, panicking Kevin, having only a few seconds to process what was going on as he pulled the other close to keep him from hurting himself, "W-what happened?" Cecil managed to squeak, trying desperately to sit up and get the squirming Kevin under control.

"S-strex, coming to get me, I-i was bad, I ran away! I-!" Kevin was beside himself, eyes darting feverishly to check every corner of the room. His nightmare was still very real to him as Cecil tried to avoid the man's sharp nails, Kevin trying to claw himself away from Cecil. Cecil made a mental note to trim those later, but focused now on settling Kevin.

"No one is coming to get you. Strex is dead. You're safe. Please stop scratching me," Cecil used his most calming radio voice, trying to remain calm himself. Kevin had simply had a nightmare! That was...an unexpected way to wake up, but Cecil should have expected it. Kevin was traumatized too, after all. Once Kevin had settled into a sobbing heap on Cecil's chest, Cecil let him go, rubbing his back comfortingly. This would be an issue they would work on later. For now, Cecil let Kevin sob.

When Kevin had settled down, he squirmed to look up at Cecil. The panicked fear in his eyes had transitioned to a more innocent nervousness as he focused on Cecil. Watching Cecil and focusing on the calm way the other breathed... Just a very gentle, relaxed presence, and that was all Kevin needed to calm down. When he felt confident that he was fully back under control, he spoke, "C-cecil..? I'm sorry, Cecil,"

"Don't worry about it," Cecil offered a warm, kind smile, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare..?" This question was greeted with a panicked shake of the head from Kevin. Disappointed but not wanting to push, Cecil nodded, "Then you don't need to tell me," Slowly, he got to his feet, deciding that perhaps a better start to the morning would be breakfast. A text told Cecil that Carlos was still at the lab and would be for the entire day. With a frustrated sigh, Cecil shuffled to the kitchen with Kevin silently trotting along behind him.

Gathering up supplies, Cecil focused his mind on more positive thoughts and decided smoothies were probably the best breakfast option. They tasted good and were healthy, and it would be something he could easily convince Kevin to eat! Cecil sat the other man down before pulling out the fruit and the blender. He took his time chopping up the fruit, Kevin watching him with wide, curious eyes. Cecil offered a soft smile in return, happy to see Kevin more curious and engaged. It was nice, having him watch so excitedly! However, when Cecil started the blender, Kevin had bolted. The man managed to knock over two chairs and a vase as he tried to hide from the blender, finding a new spot underneath the coffee table in the living room. Cecil fought the urge to scold and yell, shutting the blender off and giving another very frustrated sigh. This was going to be an incredibly long day. Taking a moment to calm down, Cecil decided he needed time before trying to talk to Kevin. During this time, he put the chairs back up and swept up all the little shards of glass that had shattered clear across the kitchen. Then, deciding it was fine because Kevin was already hiding, Cecil finished making the smoothies. When he had finished, he brought both cups to the living room, setting them on a side table before sitting down on the floor. "Kevin..?" No response. Cecil peeked under the table, finding the man trembling and mewling, "Kevin. I'm done. You're fine. Please come out, I finished breakfast," Again, no response. Cecil was starting to get incredibly frustrated with this game, "Kevin! You have been nothing but trouble! The blender is off, come out and eat, please!" This earned a flinch from Kevin, but nothing more. Finally reaching the point where any further frustration would cause him to explode, Cecil got to his feet, "Fine..! Just, come out when you're ready. I don't care. I'll be in the kitchen," he tried to keep the anger out of his tone, grabbing his own smoothie and heading back to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, he texted Carlos, _I'm frustrated with Kevin._

It only took a few minutes for Cecil's phone to ding with a reply, _Y? :(_

_He's getting on my nerves. He woke up with a nightmare, scratched me, the blender scared him, he knocked over the chairs and killed my favorite vase, and now he's under the coffee table and refuses to communicate with me._

_Honey... u need 2 b patient, ok? i'll try 2 b home early 2nite and help._

Cecil sighed. He knew when Carlos said that he'd be home early, he most likely wouldn't. Carlos had a tendency to get caught up in work and forget the time, which was usually fine, but Cecil needed help, _Okay. I'll see you when you get home._ Shutting his phone, Cecil finished his smoothie and headed back to the living room. Kevin was still in the same place as he had been when Cecil left.

"Kevin, sweetie...?" Cecil had calmed down a bit, enough to at least try to sound okay, "You need to eat. Please," Nothing, "I'm sorry the blender scared you. Can I ask why?" Again, a shudder and a whine but nothing else. Pausing, Cecil put the pieces together. Oh, he should have realized sooner! He had called Kevin trouble and he'd flinched. There was a loud noise and he startled! He had been the same way the day before, especially when they'd first found him! "Oh, Kevin sweetie, what did they do to you..?" Cecil placed a hand gently over Kevin's, careful to watch him for any discomfort. When no response was made, Cecil quietly inched his way under the coffee table, placing an arm around Kevin. Slowly, Kevin curled against him, burying his face in Cecil's shirt, "There. It's okay. I'm sorry I got so angry with you..!" A tiny 'i forgive you' was muttered, and Cecil gave a warm smile. Carefully, he coaxed Kevin out from under the coffee table and up to the couch, pressing the smoothie into his hand, "Eat, okay? You'll feel better," Obeying quietly, Kevin didn't even question the safety of the smoothie before sipping it quietly. Cecil smiled, noticing the more Kevin tasted the smoothie, the more he liked it, his face lighting up as he enjoyed breakfast, "There! That's a lot healthier than takeout," Cecil laughed, the same kind laugh he had the night before when he'd helped Kevin find some pajamas. This time, Kevin smiled in return, giving a small nod, "Later," Cecil continued, "I'll help you with loud noises. We can work through that together, okay? I'll teach you how not to be scared of them!" Kevin gave another, less excited nod. He didn't like the idea of being purposefully introduced to loud noises.

The rest of the day went a lot better than the morning had. Cecil taught Kevin a few cooking tips, and general tips of how things worked in Night Vale. The washer and dryer needed to be brushed twice daily or else it would spit out muddy clothes, the plants got loud if you forgot to water them, the gutter always needed to be cleaned, and these were just a few. Kevin learned remarkably quickly, and showed no signs of being too terribly overwhelmed. He and Cecil even found time to sit together, watching a show. Kevin had even snuggled up to Cecil again, taking a cat nap in the warm afternoon sun. Everything went very well, up until dinner time.

"Kevin?" Cecil caught Kevin's attention during dinner, and the man set down his glass of water to show Cecil that the other had his _full_ attention, "I want to experiment a little on that third eye of yours. Can I try to open it...? Also! I'd like to ask about the rest of your scars. It'll be easier to help take care of you if I know what happened to you..!" Kevin went pale, eyes looking almost blank. Cecil worried that he'd asked much too soon. He certainly had.

"No," Kevin's voice was small and nervous but filled with all the authority he could muster up, "They're not that important, you don't need to know," he was slightly more nervous now, if not panicked. Cecil wanted to experiment on him? Whatever he wanted to do would surely hurt, and was too eerily similar to what had been the curiosity of others! Besides, there was no way he would tell Cecil what he'd been put through! As long as he was alive, Kevin hoped that man learned nothing about his past and his scars. Nothing. That's exactly what he would tell Cecil. Instead of letting it go, however, Cecil decided this time to push. He needed to know, right?

"Kevin, I can't help you if you don't tell me! How am I supposed to know stuff like that you're scared of loud noises if you don't tell me what happened?"

This time, Kevin got to his feet, even daring to narrow his eyes, "Remember last night, when you held me in place even after I said no? You're doing it again." Cecil blinked, surprised, but barely had time to react before Kevin had slammed his chair back and hurried down the hall. A slammed door alerted Cecil that Kevin had taken his normal hiding spot. Giving a frustrated sigh, he cleared the dishes and waited for Carlos.

Carlos got home late, apologizing frantically before pausing mid sentence. The house was weirdly quiet. Cecil seemed off, and Kevin was nowhere to be found, "Cecil..? What happened to Kevin?"

"Nothing! He's fine!" Cecil growled, eyes narrowed. He was back to being just as frustrated as he had been this morning. Knowing Carlos would figure out the truth one way or another, however, he continued, "He's angry with me because I asked about his past and about opening his third eye, and he said no, but I need to know! Isn't it important to know..?" Carlos frowned, shaking his head. Cecil began to think that perhaps he was in the wrong, "I should go apologize..?" Carlos nodded, pointing in the direction of the guest room. Looking like a scolded puppy, Cecil nodded in return and, very politely, knocked on the door. When no answer came, he knocked again.

"Come in..." A tiny, shy voice responded, and the sound of a lock being undone was heard. Cecil entered, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"N-no..."

"I won't be upset if you are.

"Maybe a little..." Kevin was sitting cross legged on the bed, picking at some of the stitching on his leg and frowning. He had been startled by his own memories and Cecil's questioning, and for a few minutes he really had been genuinely angry. Didn't that mean he was out of place, however? Sassing authority?

"I completely understand why, now. I was rude. I shouldn't have pushed you when you didn't want to speak," Cecil answered. Kevin looked up at him, shocked. He was the one who'd gotten angry and stormed off! Why was Cecil apologizing? He was the authority! Why was he apologizing so genuinely?

"I forgive you," Kevin managed to squeak. Cecil gave a relieved smile and thanked him, sitting down next to him. Gently taking Kevin's arm, Cecil looked at some of the stitches he had done the night before.

"These are looking okay, still! I think they'll heal up well," Cecil decided changing the subject was the best course of action. Kevin thought otherwise.

"Why do you need to know what happened to me, though..? Honestly, what's done is done. Why do you keep asking about it?"

"In all honesty, I'm really curious... But I feel it can also help you heal, you know? I'm sure you had your fair share of horrors, if your entire life was like that company picnic." Cecil decided, this time, not to push. Kevin considered his words, frowning, before moving to curl up in Cecil's lap. Maybe, just maybe, it would be okay...

"I can try. But if I stop, you need to promise to let it go!" Kevin warned, resting his head on Cecil's shoulder. It was incredibly hard not to snuggle someone who was so warm and soft. Maybe this would be a good idea. Cecil nodded, deciding this time to certainly keep his promise.

"Only tell me what you're comfortable telling me, alright?" Cecil set the boundaries he knew Kevin needed, surprised that the man actually wanted to tell him anything at all. Kevin nodded, and began his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo! A nice cliff hanger!   
> I'm sorry these updates are so irregular! I write when I have time, which is nearly never, and when I have inspiration, since I only write for funsies.   
> The next chapter will be Kevin's story! Spoiler alert; it will be sad!


	3. Kevin's Story (or, What He Was Willing to Share)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Kevin good at? Hiding. This also includes hiding facts and severity. Here's a tiny, tiny glimpse into what he went through.

Kevin went to begin, but paused, frowning and waving a hand, "Cecil, is this honestly all that important? I mean, do you really, honestly want to know?" he was seeming more and more nervous, trying to brush it off. Cecil, however, was quick to nod. Of course this was important! Not only was Cecil curious by nature, but maybe this really could help him take care of Kevin! At least a little better, if he had specific details! Kevin sighed, "Sure. Okay, well, it wasn't really anything interesting..." he had begun to mumble, but Cecil didn't push. He'd promised, after all, and didn't want to ruin this! "So, I was somewhat of Strexcorp's dog? Honestly, though, every company has some sort of errand person though, right? Well, I don't remember anything before Strexcorp, but I do remember becoming a radio host and working overtime filing paperwork and... you know, whatever else anyone needed doing. Easy enough," Cecil didn't look convinced, and Kevin caught him glancing at the scars. The old lie of paper cuts and cat scratches certainly weren't going to get past Cecil... That wouldn't stop Kevin from trying, "Every once in a while I would slip up, or say something, and I would get punished for it. Which was understandable..! Really, Cecil, the only reason it's this bad is because sometimes they got a little carried away..!" Cecil found it odd that Kevin seemed so defensive, only adding to the proof that perhaps there was a bit more to this story, "So that's about the gist of it. One or two overnight reeducations, also, but you have those here, don't you?"

"We do, but what did you do to get the reeducation..?" Cecil asked, frowning. Of course he knew what they were! He'd been to one or two of his own, and although they weren't very fun, they usually didn't yield results like this.

Kevin paled, not answering for a few moments. How was he supposed to tell Cecil that he got an _overnight reeducation_ for accidentally bumping into someone at work? The other was just because they needed someone who wouldn't protest to practice on! Taking another moment to think, he blurted out, "Stealing office supplies. Two staplers and a stack of printer paper," That was a good reason to get reeducated, correct? That would work!

It didn't work. Cecil had seen through Kevin's lies, having to constantly remind himself not to push. If he crossed any sort of line, he would be risking getting no information. From what he had heard, at least he was getting some _half_ truths, and that would have to do. Scars from reeducation made plenty of sense! Just...not that many. He was still curious as to why Kevin got so many reeducations... What had he said or done over the air, or off it if he was working in an office as well, that warranted more than one overnight reeducation? On that subject, why was he working two jobs anyway? Being a radio host was incredibly time consuming, what with all the note taking and witnessing and preparing that had to be done! To put being an errand runner on top of that?! Besides, why did Kevin use the terminology of being Strexcorp's dog? Even the lowliest jobs around Night Vale didn't warrant that kind of title! "Oh...okay," he answered simply, his voice soft. With so many questions and such a sensitive subject, a simple response was the best response. Waiting, it almost seemed like Kevin wasn't going to continue.

"After that, my depression and anxiety kicked in, they hooked me up with some medication, and that's about it! I mean, I was still Strexcorp's dog after that, but I got to have a little more fun, on the medication," a momentary flash of what seemed to be joy glittered across Kevin's eyes. Oh, those had been the days! Nothing hurt him, or at least nothing a handful of medication couldn't fix! Not to mention how dazed and happy they made him! Shaking himself out of the momentary state of dreaminess, he gave a nervous smile, "That's it! The rest of the scars are probably from me being clumsy!" He could already tell from the disturbed look on Cecil's face that somewhere in his story he had messed something up. Where, though? His lies were at least somewhat believable, right? Cecil said nothing, staring blankly for a moment before offering a smile that seemed almost as nervous and forced as Kevin's.

"Thank you for opening up to me like that," Cecil managed to say, not wanting to keep Kevin waiting too long for some sort of answer. Having promised not to push, Cecil wondered if his next question would cross that boundary; however, after thinking for a moment and deciding that the answer was important, he continued anyways, "You didn't mention what happened to that eye, though..." he made sure his voice was polite and soft, yet Kevin paled, and Cecil knew he hit an incredibly sensitive spot. Another long round of silence, Kevin obviously thinking up some story that he could replace the truth with, trying desperately to find words that would sound pleasant and okay.

"That's none of your business," Kevin found himself growling despite the many lies he could have said. The words seemed to roll off his tongue, as if someone else was saying it; however, it almost felt good. Cecil deserved to be yelled at, "Honestly, why do you keep asking about it? I told you what I wanted to tell you, and I'm not telling you about that!" That had come out very aggressively, but it was definitely a topic, Kevin decided, that Cecil should have known to stay away from. Wasn't it common courtesy, to just accept the information you were given and not ask for more? Was Cecil not pushing? Kevin was surprised to find himself snarling, eyes narrowed. Cecil took this as the sign to back off.

"I'm sorry, Kevin..!" Cecil picked Kevin up just enough to move him, getting to his feet and stepping away. Cecil did not want any part of those sharpened teeth, and he was regretting his choice of questioning, "I didn't... I'm sorry. I'll leave you go for tonight and I won't ask anything else," Kevin seemed to settle a bit at that, looking almost guilty for just a second. That guilt, however, was soon replaced with another sharp glare.

Neither said anything more, Cecil looking frightened as he backed out of the room. Kevin had already bit him once, and Cecil did not want that experience again. He made sure to close the door softly behind him, leaving Kevin alone in the darkness as promised. Squirming to nest underneath the blankets, Kevin paused to reflect on what had happened. The first few moments he celebrated in having reprimanded and scared off someone who had the upper hand; however, as time went on he began to put everything in perspective. Had he really been in the right, getting angry like that? Hadn't that been the exact same thing Cecil had apologized for doing himself earlier in the day..? Kevin flinched, feeling guilty. His boundaries had not been entirely clear, hadn't they...? He had expected Cecil to know something that he hadn't even told him. He had lied to Cecil, as well, but that was for a good reason...! The man didn't need to know what had happened, and Kevin sincerely hoped it would be enough information to hold him over. Laying quietly, Kevin reflected and thought, eventually trying to fall asleep. After an hour or two, however, Kevin found that he just couldn't fall asleep. Cecil had asked so politely and carefully and Kevin had snapped at him..! He'd snarled, even, and could see that Cecil was afraid. With a slight whimper, he moved slowly from the bed to the door, then to the hall. Checking the rest of the house, he realized that Cecil must have gone to bed. Slowly and quietly, Kevin explored the small house with it's many rooms until he found the bedroom, taking a moment to reconsider. No, it was too late. He was already here, so he ought to finish what he'd started. Slinking into the room, Kevin found which side Cecil was on, gently poking him. That did nothing, as Cecil merely snored again. This time, Kevin poked him a little harder, careful not to hurt him, and added a slightly whined, "Ceeecil...?" This got the other man's attention, and Cecil woke up, blinking sleepily. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and he gave a slightly startled jump to see Kevin right in his face. Kevin caught this and backed up, looking guilty.

"Mmm..? Kev'n...?" Cecil muttered sleepily, relaxing as he realized Kevin came in peace, and squirmed to prop himself up on his elbow, "What's wrong...?"

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you... I expected you to respect a boundary I hadn't told you, and I scared you really badly, didn't I...?" Kevin looked very small and very nervous, standing quietly. He looked anywhere but at Cecil, embarrassed at having woken him up at such an hour. Kevin could have sworn it wasn't that late, but looking at the alarm clock on Cecil's desk, he realized it was a few hours past midnight, "I'm sorry I woke you up, too..."

"Don't worry about it," Cecil offered a tired, lopsided smile, taking Kevin's hand gently in his own. There was no biting, no snarling... Kevin was safe to talk to again, although Cecil would make sure to be extra careful not to bring up that subject again. He was almost scared of Kevin, but he shooed that thought away quickly. Kevin needed love to heal, Carlos told him, so even when it got hard Cecil would love him! It was true that sometimes it was easy to love Kevin, especially when he was sleepy and cuddly, but it would be even more beneficial when Cecil loved Kevin at his worst- when he was scared, and snarling, and angry, "Thank you for apologizing," Kevin lingered, just for a moment, holding Cecil's hand close. Cecil was being so kind to him! Even after everything that had happened, "Are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah...just had some issues sleeping. I'm thinking too much," That was definitely true, and Kevin wasn't entirely convinced that Cecil wasn't angry at him. There would be no sleep if Kevin were alone with his thoughts.

"Would you like to sleep in here?" Cecil offered, noticing how downtrodden Kevin looked. He scooted over to give the other room, just in case he chose to stay. A more innocent look of joy and relief flashed across Kevin's eyes and he nodded, squirming under the blankets to curl up next to Cecil. Giving a light laugh, Cecil combed his fingers gently through Kevin's hair, "Goodnight," This earned a happy smile from Kevin as he buried his face in the crook of Cecil's neck.

"Goodnight...!" Kevin got comfortable, finally settling. Yawning, his sharp teeth glittered and it took all Cecil's willpower not to flinch as he realized just how close those teeth were to his neck. Kevin would not hurt him. He was safe. Right..? Noticing how guilty Kevin had been about yelling, Cecil believed so. Luckily, Kevin didn't seem to notice Cecil's discomfort over his teeth, letting his eyes slide shut as he snuggled closer. Cecil was very warm, unlike the people of Desert Bluffs, and he made Kevin feel safe. In this crazy, foreign world, Kevin could say that he felt safe! In the moment, both of them were struggling, but at the same time, everything felt okay. Giving small, sleepy smiles, the two finally dozed off.


	4. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos comes home to visit, and he and Kevin formulate a plan to make Cecil less afraid.

Kevin woke up from a memory, blinking sleepily and sitting up. He was alone, but then again, that was what was to be expected; however, he was still disappointed, just for a moment, before he remembered exactly where he was. Ah, that was right..! He was with Cecil, now, in his home! He was still alone. Frowning, he took a quiet look around before swinging his feet off the bed. Standing up, he took a moment to yawn before making his way to the kitchen. Maybe Cecil just had to run out for something? Kevin could certainly take care of himself, after all! Perhaps he had gained some sort of independence back, but he doubted that. There was no way Cecil trusted him to be home alone yet. Entering the kitchen, he found he was right. Cecil was standing by the counter, humming some old tune as he chopped up different vegetables and the like. Something was cooking in the background, and Kevin found he was very, very hungry and this outweighed most of his disappointment. Looking up, Cecil smiled, "Good morning!" he chirped, "I thought I would surprise you with breakfast, this morning," he went back to cooking, hoping this would be alright. Their relationship was rather rocky, as was expected, but Cecil wanted to patch up and fix everything he could! At least then he could lower the chances of Kevin getting angry or upset and lashing out, which was something Cecil feared greatly. 

Taking a seat, Kevin watched quietly, resting his head on the counter. He didn't say anything in reply at first, unsure of exactly what to say, but soon gave a soft, "Thank you," This answer seemed to be sufficient, as it earned him a warm smile from Cecil. Returning a lopsided, sleepy smile, Kevin sat up, taking a moment to look outside. Oh, everything was so pretty..! Here in Night Vale, everything seemed a bit darker, but much cleaner. They had different kinds of decorations, and it was almost a relief. Even the sun here seemed benevolent and warm, unlike the searing, burning sun at home. Despite the fact Kevin knew that Desert Bluffs and Night Vale shared the same sun, it still seemed so incredibly different! He noticed this pattern with a lot of things in Night Vale. Kevin was soon shaken out of his thoughts, however, as Cecil spoke,

"Would you like to eat outside, this morning?"

"Is...is that something I'm allowed to do...?"

"We both can! Carlos got me a picnic table last year, and an umbrella so it didn't get too hot!"

Oh, that seemed like a good offer! Giving a cautiously excited smile, Kevin nodded, "I would like that a lot, then..!" Cecil seemed happy with the answer, giving a nod before going back to cooking. Having mentioned Carlos, however, it got Kevin thinking. Carlos was so kind and safe..! He didn't get as angry or pushy as Cecil, either, which made Kevin feel a lot better about speaking his mind and asking questions. Heck, Carlos seemed almost to ENCOURAGE questions! Kevin, however, saw so little of him. Was Carlos upset with him? Had he gone off to work so much because he needed to get away from Kevin? He'd been home the night before, but he was already gone this morning! Why was that..? Kevin was too afraid to ask Cecil, but it seemed the other had already sensed something was off,

"Kevin? Is something wrong?" Cecil had noticed the sudden shift in Kevin's mood, making sure to conveniently find something to do a little farther away. At this point, he had been bitten once and yelled at once, and he did not want anything to do with a grumpy or upset Kevin. Kevin seemed surprised by this question, and Cecil hoped he had been right in his assumptions of the man's mood.

"O-oh, um, yeah," Kevin answered, noticing Cecil move. He leaned back a little, almost guiltily, before continuing, "I was just wondering where Carlos was. Is he coming home soon..?" Kevin really wanted to be able to talk to someone who was not so intimidating, someone who would just let Kevin speak. He wanted someone to cuddle with, honestly, who would just listen.

"He's working on a big experiment, so you probably won't see him for a while," Cecil answered, relieved that that was all that was bothering Kevin, "Then he might be home a lot for a day or two before starting another big project," Kevin nodded, looking crushed. That would be rough, then. He really needed someone like Carlos _now_ , not next week for an hour or two. He was sure Cecil would want to spend time with Carlos as well, which would of course make Kevin a lesser priority... right? It was times like these where Kevin wished desperately for his medicine back. It would have this problem solved in no time..! Cecil noticed this mood as well, frowning. What was he supposed to do to help Kevin, now that it seemed Kevin really only wanted Carlos? Cecil chose not to respond further, finishing up his cooking in silence. Kevin watched quietly as Cecil made two plates of food, then paused, making a third and setting it in the microwave to keep it safe from bugs. Kevin saw him make a quick text before smiling, "Ready to go outside?" Cecil asked. Kevin nodded, trotting out quietly beside the other. It wasn't that he entirely disliked Cecil...! Kevin loved cuddling with the man, definitely, but that was when he was sleepy and didn't notice the tiny, nervous things that Cecil did. When Kevin was up and awake, he noticed Cecil keeping a distance and staying away. That just wasn't something Carlos did...

Kevin took a tiny, cautious bite, chewing slowly and finding very quickly that he adored whatever this dish was! Soon he was eating quickly, almost ravenously, and Cecil frowned, "Kevin? You can slow down a bit, no one's taking that from you," Silently, obediently, Kevin slowed; however, he would soon speed up again, and timidly slow when Cecil shot him a look. He couldn't help eating so fast..! Who knew when he would eat again? Besides, what if something happened and this was his very last meal? However, wanting to please Cecil, Kevin followed instructions.

Hearing tires squeal in the driveway, followed by the sound of footsteps, Kevin froze. He watched the door in a mix of fear and curiosity, wondering who would emerge. Would it be one of Cecil's friends? Strexcorp, or who remained? Some odd authority, coming to cart Kevin off somewhere? No, instead it was a friendly, smiling face, and Kevin nearly knocked over the picnic table to get to him. Throwing his arms around Carlos, Kevin couldn't even form words, instead nuzzling his face into the crook of the scientist's neck, "Did you miss me?" Carlos laughed, running his hands through Kevin's hair. Oh, he knew Kevin wanted to talk to him, but he didn't know the other would be this excited!

Cecil frowned, watching the two quietly. Kevin was so different, with Carlos! Was it because Carlos was the initial one to find him? Was it because Carlos was quieter, and wore more normal clothes, and had softer hair? Was it because Carlos treated Kevin not as a person to be feared, but a person to be studied and helped and loved? Cecil flinched at that last thought, frowning. Had Kevin picked up on his fear? Had Kevin seen every flinch and lean and shudder? He had hoped not, but it would explain why he wanted Carlos so badly... Carlos let him tackle hug and everything! Carlos didn't treat him like a threat..! Cecil sighed, sitting back and finishing up his meal as he thought.

Showering Kevin with tiny kisses, Carlos led him to the living room to sit down, pulling him close and letting him cuddle, "Now, what did you need to talk about?"

"Does Cecil like me...? Is he okay with me being around?" Kevin asked cautiously, making sure his voice was quiet. He didn't want to offend the man outside.

"Of course he's okay you being around," Carlos answered truthfully, although was nervous about answering the first question.

"Is he scared of me..? He went to work at a different counter when I came out for breakfast..."

Carlos sighed, trying to think of a good way to word this. He had noticed Cecil was scared. They had talked about it the night before as well, about how Kevin had yelled and gotten angry- how Cecil was scared of biting and outbursts. He needed to word this truthfully, but kindly, "He is scared, but...he needs time to adjust? You have very sharp teeth, and you did bite him once..." Kevin shrank back, letting out a quiet whimper, and Carlos hurried to think of an answer, "B-but..! I'm sure he knows you won't bite him again, right? You just... you just need to be careful, is all, and..." This did not seem to be helping, and Carlos took a moment to think, suddenly beaming, "Oh, Kevin! I have an idea!" He grinned, jumping up and sharing it enthusiastically. Soon, Kevin was smiling, nodding excitedly. This had to work!

Cecil tried not to question why he was being shooed out the door. Carlos had handed him some spending money, telling Cecil to go to the mall and just shop around a bit. That was...suspicious, but Cecil couldn't really complain. Shopping day, right? He said his goodbyes, giving a light laugh as he got into the car and drove off. What were those two planning? Even Kevin had looked excited! Oh, Cecil figured he would know soon enough!

As soon as Cecil was out the door, Carlos sprung into action! "Okay, so first, we'll start with the cake," he chimed, pulling out a few pans and ingredients. Cecil was a sucker for sweets, and this was a surefire way to help win his affections! Carefully, Carlos led Kevin through all the steps of baking, teaching him how to mix everything, and even how to make his own frosting. It was....messy, and Kevin certainly had a lot to learn, but Carlos knew it was a success by the excitement on Kevin's face. The man looked happier than he had the whole time he was here, laughing as he scooped icing off his nose. Handing the decorations over, Carlos gave Kevin full artistic freedom for decorating. Soon enough, the cake was mostly covered in icing, and sprinkles were half on the cake and half on the counter. Using a pink, glittery frosting, Kevin had drawn what seemed to be a smiling cat. Grinning proudly at his work, Kevin helped Carlos slide the cake into the fridge.

Next on the agenda, Carlos began work on a pillow fort. What better way of bonding than squishing into a fort and watching some movies? Kevin was exceptionally good at this part, and soon had a beautiful, comfy looking fort all ready for a movie night! Carlos picked out some of Cecil's favorite movies, setting them aside, and gave the fort a look over, "This is beautiful, Kevin!"

"Thank you!" Kevin chimed, smiling brightly. This smile was genuine, and warm, and very, very happy, "I used to build forts a lot at home, in my living room..! Before Strex, I'd have lots of movie nights!" Oh, those were fond days, definitely! He would invite over a few friends, and they would all gather around a feast of snacks and a tiny, portable DVD player. Hours of comedies and chick flicks later, they would all be cuddled in a pile, sleeping away until morning. It was sad, the things that had to end because of Strex, and Kevin almost looked forward to recreating some of these memories with Carlos and Cecil!

Finally, once the fort had been checked and proven sturdy, and all the pillows and remaining blankets had been moved into it, Carlos and Kevin began on the final surprise. Carlos had found a box of knitting supplies, and knowing Cecil would be gone for several more hours, had agreed to let Kevin knit Cecil a gift. With Carlos' help, Kevin picked out a few pretty colors he believed Cecil would like, and immediately jumped into the project. It was almost mesmerizing, how quickly and precisely Kevin could knit, and Carlos watched on in wonder, "How did you learn to knit so well..?" he asked finally, his curiosity getting the best of him,

"Lots and lots of practice," Kevin answered calmly from his perch on the couch, legs tucked neatly under him. He seemed so calm and peaceful when he knitted, and Carlos grew more happy with this idea by the minute, "I learned from my grandmother, and I just kept going with it. It's really relaxing," he smiled softly, holding up the scarf to see how long it was. Oh, it was perfect! Giving a triumphant grin, he finished it up and wrapped it neatly. Kevin believed this was easily the most beautiful scarf he had ever made, and hoped Cecil would like it as well! Watching the clock nervously, now all Kevin could do was wait...

"What do you mean, no peeking? What did you do to the house?" Cecil laughed as Carlos rushed out to greet him, putting his hands over the other's eyes as he led Cecil inside. Meanwhile, Kevin had set the cake on the table, making sure it looked nice, but kept the gift hidden away for now. That could be something for later. Standing quietly, Kevin waited in nervous anticipation, biting his bottom lip worriedly as Cecil was led into the kitchen. When the radio host opened his eyes, Kevin froze, absolutely terrified, "Is that... did you make that for me..?"

"Kevin did all the decorating!" Carlos chimed, giving Kevin a reassuring smile. There was no way Cecil wouldn't like this! It was sugary and cute, but for awhile Cecil was speechless. Kevin shrank back nervously, giving a surprised squeak as Cecil scooped him close and kissed his forehead,

"It is very cute!" Cecil chimed, beaming. This was...okay..! He had hugged Kevin, and had given him a kiss, and stepping back to look, Kevin looked absolutely radiant,

"You really think so?" he chirped in reply, relief and excitement just mixing in his features, "Really? I thought you would like the cat..! I heard you like cats..!"

"I do love cats! That was very thoughtful!" Cecil smiled warmly. The cake itself was...interesting, but the look on Kevin's face was priceless, "Shall we eat it?" Kevin nodded excitedly at that idea, hurrying off and grabbing plates and forks. He set them down neatly, letting Cecil be the one to get the knife. Smiling brightly and feeling a bit less afraid, Cecil cut out three slices, sliding one to Kevin. He took a moment to run his fingers through the other's hair, earning him a bright, happy smile. Kevin leaned into the touch, enjoying it very much. Cecil stored this away as a mental note as well. Kevin liked food, and Kevin liked hair pets. Before Cecil could sit down, however, Kevin had jumped up, taking the man's hand excitedly, but dropping it nervously. Kevin froze, nervous, but Cecil reached over and took his hand, "What is it? Did you need to show me something?" Kevin nodded, grabbing his own slice of cake as he led Cecil to the living room. With all these happy, relieved, nervous emotions, Kevin had worked himself into a speechless state. That didn't seem to bother Cecil at all, and the man was delighted when Kevin lifted an arm to gesture at the fort. Laughing, Cecil spoke, "Oh, I haven't been in a blanket fort in years! Not since the sentient one Abby built when we were kids!" He waited for Carlos, and soon all three were huddled inside, each happy with a slice of cake. Cecil had to admit that this was very, very lovely. Through the course of the movie night, Cecil almost forgot about Kevin's sharp teeth, and when the other began nodding off and leaning against him, Cecil didn't hesitate to scoop him into his lap. This was...nice. In a hushed voice so only Cecil could hear, Carlos explained the plan and how Kevin wanted to make up for scaring Cecil so badly. He explained that Kevin had also made him a gift and - with a mischievous grin and wink- told Cecil it would need to be kept a secret so Kevin could surprise him himself.

As the final movie ended, Kevin blinked awake, shaking his head and blinking sleepily up at the person holding him. Noticing it was Cecil, and that the man was very unafraid, Kevin smiled warmly, "I made you a gift..!" he answered sleepily, moving to grab the box before immediately curling up in Cecil's lap again. Cecil took the beautifully wrap box gently, thanking Kevin before carefully opening it. Pulling out the scarf, he stared in wide eyed amazement. It was so beautiful..! And Kevin had _made_ it? Cecil thanked him again happily, earning him a sleepy smile from Kevin. Ah, he had succeeded..! Kevin yawned, nuzzling closer, and this time Cecil did not flinch. Instead, Cecil pulled Kevin closer, thanking him again, and with misty eyes added,

"Everything today was really great, Kevin," he spoke softly, kissing the man's forehead, "You're very good, you know that? You're very good," Kevin's face lit up at this, and he shuffled just enough to give Cecil a sleepy kiss on the nose,

"Thank you, Cecil," Kevin answered, cuddling closer. The compliment warmed him completely, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face if he tried. Cecil thought he was good...! Cecil was no longer as afraid of him, and now he had called Kevin good..! "I love you,"

Cecil, surprised, took a moment of silence to wonder if he had just heard what he thought he'd heard. Kevin couldn't surely mean that?! But... Cecil believed it, "I love you too, sweet dreams," he smiled warmly, deciding not to move until Kevin had fallen asleep. Kevin seemed so peaceful and happy, and Cecil didn't want to disturb that. Humming softly, Cecil waited patiently as Kevin fell asleep. When he did, Cecil laid him down gently in the pillows, pulling the blankets over him and taking a moment to just smile. Now Kevin was a different person than he'd been this morning, and the day before, and Cecil wondered if it really was due to the change in how he treated him. He had treated Kevin with love, not letting fear control his actions, and in return had gotten such a sweet, cuddly, lovable person. Maybe that's all Kevin needed. No eye fixing, no mind fixing, just unconditional love. Now that they had that, they could work together gently to heal those long-term hurts. Cecil leaned over to kiss Kevin's forehead again, yawning and laying down himself. Carlos had fallen asleep when Kevin did, and now it was just Cecil and his thoughts. Smiling warmly with the knowledge that he was surrounded by people he loved, Cecil let himself fall asleep.


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Abuse 
> 
> Needing a checkup, Kevin finally allows himself to be physically fixed; however, bandages can't always fix everything. Cecil and Carlos get another large glimpse into Kevin's past.

The next morning was a nicer, sleepier morning. Cecil still held tightly to Kevin, curled protectively around the man as he slept on quietly. In turn, Kevin was curled up as small as he could possibly be, squished as closely to Cecil as was humanly possible. Both felt warm and safe and happy. No longer were either plagued by their usual nightmares, but it was if each one’s sleep had been wiped clean. They only dreamed quiet and gentle dreams. Carlos had woken up an hour or two prior, watching the two for a moment with a warm smile before creeping out as silently as he could to the kitchen. Doing his best to be quiet, he began cooking breakfast, something that would take a while but could also be modified to be done quickly if Cecil and Kevin ended up not sleeping in. Carlos was soon in his zone, grabbing ingredients and flipping on the stove. He had the grace of a dove, and although quick and seemingly chaotic, not a step was out of place. Soon enough, all ingredients were laid out lovingly on the counter, all in a good perfectionistic order. Giving a content sigh, Carlos got to work cooking, trying to think of ways to add some zeal to old dishes and perhaps invent something new! Meanwhile, Cecil and Kevin slept on blissfully.

Around a half hour after Carlos had begun preparing the meal for that morning, Kevin opened his eyes, blinking gently against the soft sunlight that had found it’s way into the small fort. Yawning, he very carefully stretched, catlike in all his movements. It was...okay. No, this was more than okay..! This whole morning was absolutely beautiful, he decided, as he looked up quietly at the still sleeping Cecil. Kevin was delighted to find that Cecil had stayed with him and had been happy to keep cuddled up together. Snuggling closer, Kevin reached up and gave Cecil a tiny, shy kiss on the chin before letting his eyes close again. He would enjoy this bliss while it lasted, and when it was over, he prayed that Cecil would remain unafraid of him. That would ultimately help him! Especially if the calming presence of easygoing Carlos couldn’t constantly be home. Giving a tiny, startled jump, Kevin froze as Cecil began to wake up, “Morning..!” Kevin spoke, his voice soft and gentle and slightly nervous.

”Good morning, Kev-y.” Cecil muttered sleepily, running a hand through his hair to attempt to tame it, “Is it okay if I call you that..? Kev-y?” Kevin nodded, “Good. Then you’re my Kev-y,” Cecil smiled sleepily, squirming just enough to kiss a delighted Kevin’s forehead. Oh, that was a good nickname! It didn’t hold the same horrors simply Kev did, and it sounded loving and gentle. This was good! “Smells like Carlos made some breakfast… are you hungry, or do you want to stay here for a bit?” Kevin thought that over before quietly pressing closer. Cecil took this as a yes to the latter, and pulled Kevin closer, nuzzling his face into the other’s hair. Kevin, content, gave another tiny yawn, pleased to find that there was no flinching from Cecil.

They stayed intertwined for a good hour before Carlos came to check on them, peeking his head into the fort, “Up and at ‘em, sleepyheads,” he teased lightly, laughing at the tired groans that came from both Cecil and Kevin. Again, he was reminded of how alike they really were, and smiled warmly at the progress one movie night had made. This was good! “And Kevin? After breakfast, I’d like to check all your wounds and give you the best checkup I have the scientific ability to do. I know that isn’t too fun, but I just don’t want you getting sick,” this earned an additional groan from Kevin, “I knooow, but I’ll be quick,” Carlos promised, unable to help the smirk as he waited patiently for the two. Soon enough, Kevin and Cecil stepped out of the fort, still close and still sleepy and quiet. Carlos led the two out to the kitchen, pulling a chair out for each of them. Setting three places at the table, he smiled proudly, excited to see how his two favorite people liked it.

After one bite, Kevin was convinced that this was easily the greatest thing he had ever eaten in the entirety of his life. Trying his hardest not to be ravenous, he ate with more manners; however, he did still eat with a great deal of enthusiasm. This was met with much more patience from Cecil, who smiled brightly at Carlos, giving him a stealthy thumbs up to show that he acknowledged the progress already made with their Kevin and, ultimately, himself. This was all okay!

When the three had finished up breakfast, Carlos swept the dishes into the sink, promising to get to them later. For now, anyhow, he wanted to focus on Kevin and if he would be willing to leave the house. Upon requesting he even go near the door, Kevin immediately grabbed ahold of Cecil’s arm, showing without words that he planned to stay exactly where he was, “Look, can you trust me?” Carlos asked gently. Kevin slowly nodded, “And can you trust Cecil?” Another, still slightly unexpected nod, “So would you rather it if Cecil came along too? That way, if you’re unsure of anything I’m doing, you can ask Cecil, and vice versa. You’ll have two trusted sources with you. That makes it doubly safe, right?” A much more unsure nod from Kevin, “And what if I promised you, that when we got home, I’d go out and… You like sugar, I noticed! Afterwards, I will get you a candy bar. Does that sound like a deal?” Kevin thought about it, weighing his options, before giving a tiny ‘yes’.

Getting Kevin into the car was much less heartbreaking than getting him into the lab. Where he was cautious about the car, he was horrified of the lab, scratching at Cecil in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. Cecil, in return, pulled him close, cooing softly to the shaking figure and begging him to calm down. What was wrong?! Suddenly, Cecil remembered where exactly Kevin had come from. He didn’t know all the details, of course, but he could certainly guess that any doctors or labs over there were not at all as friendly as the ones here, “K-Kev-y..!” he started, trying to get the other to calm down, “Look at me, Kev-y, listen,” Kevin stopped just a bit, watching Cecil with wide, fearful eyes, “We won’t hurt you,” Cecil continued, “You are safe with Carlos, and you are safe with me. No one here wants to hurt you, okay? Carlos and I love you. I promise, I promise,” Kevin listened closely, finally falling limp against Cecil, shaking, “It’ll be alright, here,” Cecil promised, gently scooping the exhausted Kevin up and helping him gently out of the car. Wide eyed and fearful, Kevin’s eyes flitted back and forth nervously, watching for any signs of danger. Cecil merely held him closer, and Carlos led the two inside.

Luckily, once the three were inside and Kevin had a chance to look around, the nervous man seemed to settle down quite a bit. The atmosphere in here was... okay. Kevin would even dare to say he truly did feel safe. Slowly, Cecil sat him on a table, moving to hop up and sit next to him so he wouldn’t panic again. Carlos grabbed a notebook and a legal writing utensil (today’s was a pretty emerald green marker), and took a deep breath, “Okay, Kevin, can you show me all of your wounds, first?” Carlos took note of all the fresher ones, and how many were scarred and old. There were… a lot. Frowning, he gently lifted Kevin’s shirt, planning to check him with a stethoscope first. Looking at his back, however, he went pale, “Kevin…? What is this from?” Stamped large and bright on Kevin’s right shoulder was the trademark Strexcorp logo, with a smaller one stating ‘Property of Cyril’. Shrinking back, Kevin himself froze, unable to answer for a bit.

”I-it’s a Strex brand… I belong to Strexcorp, so I got branded…”

”Yes, but who’s Cyril?”

”N-no one..!” Kevin was quick to answer, pulling his shirt back down. No..! They didn’t need to know! They didn’t! Carlos and Cecil, however, both looked very sad. Was it because of the branding..? It was such a common thing back home..! He had been a dog, worth nothing more and nothing less! Why were they so upset? Kevin refused to tell, but it seemed like both Carlos and Cecil had guessed at least a part of it. Cecil pulled Kevin into a tight hug, and Carlos was scribbling a note down in small letters on his notebook. 

”Kevin, were you… Who was Cyril? A boss of yours?” Carlos asked gently, placing a hand atop Kevin’s.

”N-no, he was my boyfriend,” Kevin answered quietly, mumbling and picking at his nails. He didn’t want to discuss this! It would make Cecil and Carlos think differently of him! Everything had been his fault, after all..! Or… that was what Cyril had told him. All of it had been suitable punishment for terrible things he had done! Like… when he got sick while he and Cyril were out. Or, when he accidentally dropped that plate. Or like the time he had said “no” and Cyril had wanted a “yes”. That was where the brand had come from, at least, to teach Kevin that there were never “no”s. He whimpered, shrinking back and trying to get away. Cecil _reluctantly_ let him go, but let him go all the same.

”Did he give you this brand? And all the scars?” Cecil asked softly, “Did he do this to your eye? Oh, sweet Kev-y, what have you lived through? What kinds of things did he do to you and tell you?” Kevin was silent, shaking again before gently leaning against Cecil. Cecil accepted him back into the hug eagerly, pulling him close and gently running a hand through his hair. Not wanting to ask for more details, Carlos went to work patching Kevin up. Stitches and bandages and plenty of gauze, and soon enough Kevin was patched up. Mostly. 

”Kevin?” Carlos made sure his voice was soft and gentle, “I want to cut the stitching off of your eye. It might hurt, but I can put some numbing gel on it to help it not hurt as much. Is that okay?” Only silence from Kevin, who was far too lost in memory to respond. Carlos placed a hand gently on his shoulder, startling him back to reality, “Is that okay? To fix your eye?” Nervously, Kevin shrank back momentarily, thinking about it before giving a nod. It would be fine! Carlos and Cecil were nothing like Cyril..! They were kind and safe and trustworthy..! Still nervous, however, Kevin scrambled up into Cecil’s lap, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as Carlos gathered up all the tools he would need. As slowly and as painlessly as he could, he worked at freeing the stitching from what seemed to be a year’s worth of scabs and scarring. Soon enough, however, he was confident that Kevin’s third eye was free! “Try to open it?” The eyelid fluttered cautiously, tiny patches of eyelashes still present. Soon, the eye was open, a milky white. It was a terrifying contrast to the two working obsidian eyes Kevin had. Carlos frowned, waving a hand in front of it, before grabbing a wet towel and working at cleaning up the gunk that had formed around it, “Looks like it’s been tampered with… I think it’s blind,” he murmured, scribbling another note down. Kevin didn’t respond in either joy or despair, simply curling up closer to Cecil. Carlos could see the worry on his face, and tried to think of a way to help, “Kevin, sweetheart, are you upset because we found the brands..? And because of Cyril? It’s nothing to be ashamed of..! It wasn’t your fault, you know that, right? Cecil and I still love you very much,” Kevin looked over at him, hiding his face further in Cecil’s chest before answering,

”It was my fault. Cyril said so. Everything I did I-i deserved to be punished for,”

”What did you do..?”

”Well, there was one time, I caught some stomach bug… Cyril was having a big important dinner, and he said I couldn’t stay home… I ended up getting really sick, a-and he didn’t get the business deal,” Kevin answered softly, very obviously stressed and embarrassed but feeling safe enough to continue, “He branded me because h-he wanted to kiss me, but I wasn’t in the mood for it, you know? I don’t really like lip kisses,” he frowned, “I told him no. He said I wasn’t allowed to tell him no, because that wasn’t what a loving partner did… He wanted to remind me who was in charge,”

Cecil was absolutely horrified, and both he and Carlos were speechless. It seemed that their healing would have to be more than just stitching up some cuts. Slowly, Cecil found the words he needed, “T-that was not right. You weren’t in the wrong in either of those situations, Kev-y,”

”I-i wasn’t?! B-but..!”

”Neither,” Carlos chimed in, moving to sit next to Kevin as well, “Not at all, in any sense! And I promise, Kevin, for both Cecil and I, that we will never treat you like that. You will always be free to say no, and if you ever catch a stomach bug, we can all stay home and take care of you!” Kevin, listening closely, was tearing up. This… This was what love really was? To be taken care of, and forgiven, and allowed to set boundaries? Crying, he smiled softly, leaning forward just enough to pull Carlos into a hug as well as Cecil. Giving a light laugh, he spoke,

”Thank you,” Kevin squeaked, cuddling up to the two the best he could, “Thank you, thank you, thank you..!”

Cecil smiled warmly, giving Kevin a kiss on the forehead. Carlos’ smile was just as bright as he ruffled Kevin’s hair, “Hey, I think I promised you a candy bar? I think you’ve easily earned two. Let’s head home, yeah?” A small nod from Kevin, who was gently wiping his tears off on his sleeve.

Although not yet fully healed from both physical and emotional scars, Kevin felt...okay. He had two people who loved him very much, and a place to call home, and although obstacles definitely were ahead he felt… okay. Everything would be okay.

That night, Cecil made sure the house was filled with good stories and laughter and lots of sugar. He would do his best to keep Kevin from dwelling on the past! They all worked to clean up the living room, and soon all three were exhausted. Yawning softly, Kevin curled up next to Cecil again, eventually working his way into the other’s lap, face buried in the crook of his neck. After the previous night, Kevin found he especially connected with Cecil. If anyone was a safe person now, it was definitely him..! Soon, Kevin was snoring softly, and Cecil giggled, kissing the top of his head. Slowly, Cecil picked the other up, carrying him as gently as he could to the bedroom. Laying Kevin down, he curled up next to him, humming softly and petting his hair. This right here was perfection, and Cecil was excited about the progress they had made! Yawning, he was soon dozing, and then asleep himself. That night, although Cecil slept well, Kevin was plagued with nightmares. He would not rest completely, not yet.


	6. The Past Flickers Like a Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning ;; Abuse, like really detailed out this chapter
> 
> Memories have a way of popping up when they're least expected. Flashbacks even more so.

"Kev," Cyril's loud, purring voice seemed to echo across the large bedroom. Kevin squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter, wanting just a few more moments of precious sleep before needing to be awake, "Kevin. I am speaking to you," the authority in the other man's voice seemed to startle Kevin into obedience and he slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It had been a very, very long night… couldn’t Cyril have made an exception to their very early wakeup time? Kevin glanced at the alarm clock, gently flashing “5:00 am” before letting his gaze return to Cyril. The man looked less than pleased. Kevin frowned, shrinking back and already trying to remember where the closest bottle of pills were. Today would be a long day, it seemed, as well, “Why didn’t you wake up to the alarm, like you’re supposed to?”

Kevin frowned, realizing that the alarm normally went off at 4:30. Ah, he must have slept right through it, from being so tired! He gathered his words before answering, large eyes turning to gaze up at Cyril, “Well, I might have slept through it accidentally? You didn’t let me fall asleep until 3, so I was pretty exhausted,” he knew those were the wrong words as soon as they left his mouth, and he watched as his boyfriend’s eyes narrowed further.

“And? No Strexcorp employee of mine should be so quick to be lazy!” Cyril snarled, lips pulled back to show several sharp teeth. Kevin’s hand immediately shot to his shoulder, and his gaze lowered in both fear and respect, “What have I taught you time and time again? We have a big day today! I have a breakfast at 8, and a meeting at noon,” Cyril gave a frustrated sigh, “And you’re not even dressed yet? You’re supposed to be sticking with me, at least until about 1 or 2, and then you have your own work to get done,” he stalked over to the wardrobe, pulling out a suit for the day. Kevin slunk out of bed, wobbling as his feet hit the floor. He very carefully skirted around Cyril to get to the closet, flipping through outfits to find the same bland suit he wore everyday. Pulling it on, Kevin grabbed his normal yellow tie as well as a bottle of pills and made his way to the bathroom.

In short, Kevin felt he looked like hell had become a person and decided Kevin was it’s plaything. At least, that’s what all the new bruises and the bite mark on his shoulder _felt_ like. The heavy bags under his eyes, barely improved by the expensive makeup Cyril provided him, didn’t help the image either. Kevin hurried to fix his hair and whatever he could with makeup, careful to be extra gentle with the sewing on his forehead. Something that seemed to have happened so long ago… Shaking his head, Kevin finished up getting ready before hurrying to join Cyril in the kitchen. 

“Late again,” the other man smirked and teased as Kevin hopped into the kitchen, “Wow, it took you quite a while, didn’t it, to get ready? Oh well,” Cyril walked over, giving Kevin a quick peck on the lips, “You look cute, so I suppose I can let it pass this time. Next time there’ll be more of a consequence,” if Cyril had seen Kevin’s shudder at the kiss, he ignored it and gave another, before moving to look over his planner and take his own medication. It was a typical day. A very, very typical day. Kevin, like every morning, moved to sit across from Cyril, reading over the news of the morning as he waited to be told they would be leaving… 

And oh, when they did leave, did the day go further downhill. Twice, Kevin dozed off in the car, first resulting in a sharp word from Cyril before being awarded a sharp slap from him as well. That, however, seemed to wake Kevin right up. He took a few more pills, chasing them down with coffee as he urged his body and brain to just wake up already. If he did, he would be able to be much more productive! This effort seemed to please Cyril, who very luckily didn’t speak again until they got to the location of the breakfast. Here was where Cyril stopped the car, looked at Kevin, and spoke, “Now, don’t embarrass me here like you did at that dinner last year, okay?” it was a common reminder that was brought up often, and Kevin nodded, “Be good. Eat whatever they give you. Don’t speak unless spoken to, and even then make sure your answers are _perfect_ , do I make myself clear?”

“Clear as crystal,” Kevin nodded, smiling sweetly. This earned him a smile and a hair ruffle in return, and he stepped out of the car with a new confidence. It would be okay! Cyril would hopefully ace this breakfast, and there would be a raise and celebration, and Cyril would be happy! With this in mind, Kevin laced his fingers gently in with Cyril’s, and the two walked side by side to the front door. When the elderly rich couple answered, of course, Cyril dropped Kevin’s hand; however, the initial few moments were good to Kevin. Cyril’s touch was soft and gentle when the man wanted it to be, and moments like that were so beautiful..! 

The rest of the breakfast went smoothly. Kevin smiled politely, and the food wasn’t half bad! He listened silently to the discussions, only nodding and giving a small, “Oh, I’m with Cyril, on that,” whenever he was addressed or questioned. Finally, when it was over, the two were able to leave. The car ride to the meeting after that, thankfully, was the best Kevin had ever had. Cyril held his hand, ruffled his hair, told him how good he was..! He called him Kev so gently, even kissed him on the forehead instead of the lips. By this standard, Kevin realized, he had done a perfect job. The meeting went quite the same, as well as the rest of the day after that, and Kevin was positively glowing whenever he saw Cyril. After all, Cyril was treating him so kindly, today! Kevin had done a marvelous job, even if he was very tired!

This all changed, however, when he and Cyril reached home again. Cyril had been praising Kevin, and even made him dinner. Apparently, both the breakfast and meeting had gone well, and it meant that Strexcorp would be making a great deal extra, while being more and more productive. They would also have a stronger hand in the community, even more so than they already did, which Kevin figured was good! After all, if it made Cyril happy, it _had_ to be good! The trouble came much later, after Kevin had changed into some soft pajamas and was eagerly getting ready to go to sleep. He had just started to squirm under the covers when Cyril had gotten into bed too. This was normal, of course! After all, they normally shared a bed; however, Cyril was already unusually chatty, and Kevin found it to be rather late… A happy Cyril was a good Cyril, but also a Cyril who demanded much more from Kevin than an angry one did. Leaning in, the man kissed gently along Kevin’s face, pulling the other close despite the obvious discomfort, “Can I kiss you?” he breathed, watching Kevin’s face like a predator watching it’s helpless prey. After all, he knew the answer, of course, to the rather silly question. Kevin would, of course, say yes! The question was just novelty; however, Cyril watched as Kevin frowned and gently shook his head, “I’m sorry,” he spoke, voice soft and shy, “I’m really tired, so no,” it was a half truth, at least. Kevin didn’t enjoy Cyril’s kisses, as they usually led to more than what he was comfortable with, and he was already far too tired as it was. 4:30 am came early. Kevin also knew, however, that “no” was a horrifyingly bad answer… he couldn’t help it, though! He assumed his excuse would be good enough! Seeing Cyril’s face, however, he realized it certainly wasn’t… The man let Kevin go, eyes wide with shock before narrowing again in anger. He roughly grabbed Kevin’s arm, digging his sharp nails into it as he ripped Kevin from the comfort of the bed and dragged him down the stairs. Kevin fought back, trying to squirm away, but it was of little use… “First, you decide you want to be lazy and disobey Strexcorp,” Cyril growled, nails digging in further, “And then, oh and then, you decide you want to be lazy and disobey me! I told you this morning that I was letting you off with a warning, but now comes the consequences!” For once, Kevin had no idea what was going to happen. He fell limp and allowed himself to be sat in front of the fireplace. This was… certainly an odd spot for any sort of punishment. All the same, he didn’t doubt Cyril’s creativity. Trying to make himself very small, Kevin watched closely as Cyril left the room, returning with one rod. It looked… well, it looked a lot like the rods they used for branding cattle. Or, more specifically, the rod that had branded the triangle logo on Kevin’s back... The realization sunk in, and Kevin paled, slowly shaking his head, “See, I was saving this. When I got you, I knew you’d be a tough one to break… You just have a spirit of rebellion, don’t you? I got this to remind you who you belong to, Kev,” Cyril approached, watching as Kevin tried his best not to squirm, “Now stay still. Completely still,” he placed the end of the rod in the fireplace, lighting a fire and watching it heat up. As it slowly took the heat from the fire, Cyril again turned to Kevin, “Take your shirt off, Kev,” he instructed. 

“N-no,” Kevin responded, medicine already wearing off. Of course, his pills were up on his nightstand..! “I don’t, I really don’t want to,”

“That doesn’t matter,” Cyril responded calmly, leaning down and undoing the buttons. As Kevin squirmed, Cyril brought his hand back and hit him. Hard. This made the squirming stop, as Kevin stared wide eyed at his boyfriend. Hadn’t they, just hours ago, been celebrating? Hadn’t Cyril ruffled his hair and called him a good boy..? Hurriedly, Kevin undid the buttons, shrugging the top off. This earned at least a half smile from Cyril, but not enough to get Kevin out of what he knew was coming. 

When the iron grew hot enough, Cyril turned Kevin around. Smirking, he marked out where he wanted the brand to go and, before Kevin could even protest further, stamped the flaming hot iron against the pale, delicate, porcelain skin of his boyfriend. Kevin let out a pained wail, but remained still lest Cyril’s punishment and anger grow further. Soon enough, Cyril had removed the iron, smiling proudly at his work. Under the Strexcorp logo on Kevin’s back now stated, in perfect lettering, “Property of Cyril”. He ignored Kevin’s cries and wails, returning the rod and yawning, “Well, I’m exhausted,” Cyril stretched, unfazed by the event and smiling warmly down at the mess that was Kevin, “Let’s go to bed, shall we?”

Kevin woke with a start, cold beads of sweat on every inch of his body. He could almost feel the burning iron just as clearly as it had felt that night, and he found himself glancing nervously around the room to see where Cyril could be. He was nowhere. Kevin gave a startled squeak as something very gently brushed his hand, but relaxed as soon as he heard the voice.

“Kev-y..? Are you alright…?” Cecil sat up, eyes half closed as he tried to adjust his vision to the darkness. It was exactly 4:30 am, too early for any normal human being to be awake.

“I-i…” Kevin wondered whether or not he should mention the details. Instead, he stifled a sob, laying back down and pressing himself against Cecil. Despite the fact he was safe, Kevin was shaking violently, “It was a nightmare,” Cecil frowned, but figured it had something to do with the checkup that had happened yesterday… Maybe it was just a combination of all of Kevin’s stress. Either way, it was still scary to see Kevin so upset. Cecil wrapped his arms around the other man, giving him a shower of tiny, sleepy kisses and a warm smile.

“It’s okay, Kev-y,” Cecil promised sleepily, running his fingers ever so carefully through the other’s hair, “You’re safe. I love you. Try to get some more sleep, but wake me up again if you have another nightmare,” despite wanting to protect, Cecil was already dozing off again. Kevin nodded, giving a soft sigh and trying to relax. He pressed against Cecil’s hand, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to fall asleep… It was all just far too real, all of it… With great difficulty, however, Kevin finally managed to fall into a light, fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy~!! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and although it's a bit more serious, I'm immensely happy with how it turned out.


End file.
